Lea's Message (Prologue)
With a new Keyblade in hand, Lea entered the starship unannounced. Silver Fang: Ax- I mean.. Lea? Why are you here? Lea: Looking for Kiva. Have you seen her? Kiva: I'm here, Lea. What's up? Lea: Panem is acting up again. Silver Fang: Look, Lea. I know we can go back there, but a lot of us went through a lot of panic attacks lately. Kiva: Huh? What panic attacks? Silver Fang: I...better let Ratchet explain this. - On the bridge, a few minutes later... Ratchet: After restoring the Tablet of Order and Chaos, several members of the team began to show some panic attacks from their own fears. Lea: What kind? Ratchet: A lot of things. Fears of water, fears of regret, fears of death. More importantly, fear of the one place they swore to never return. Lea: I hate to admit, but is returning to Panem one of those fears? Kiva: Well, uh... ???: For Sonja, it's easily the worst. - Kiva recognized her voice and turned around, revealed to be Reia, who just came back from a university. Kiva: Reia.. Ratchet: Is everyone going to be alright? Reia: For the moment, I bet. If what Lea said is true, Panem is one of the most feared cities since Gotham. Ratchet: All because of the Hunger Games.. Reia: Yes. Lea: Well, that is not going to stop Snow for releasing more tournaments. Reia: He has another Hunger Games tournament? Lea: Yep. The 75th annual edition. Kiva: Gosh... Ratchet: And you want us to help Katniss in Panem again? Kiva: I think so. Reia: I advise against it, due to most of the team's conditions. Ratchet: Well, who's left? Reia: Terra, for example. His fear has been surpassed a year ago. Kiva: Oh, that's right! So, does this mean we're going back to Panem? Ratchet: That's still questionable, Kiva. We need to look into different changes, as well as enemies that we may know. But just in case if I decide, Reia can pick the group to accompany Kiva. Reia: Understood, captain. Terra will be the first to come along. The others are still a mystery, however... Kiva: Yeah. Not to mention the panic attacks you told me about. Ratchet: Give me a few minutes to think about it. - Reia bent down to Kiva's height, showing her a useful trick she learned. Reia: I found an easy way to calm a person down, if those fears got worse. I learned it from a university an hour ago. Want me to show you? Kiva: Sure, Reia. - Reia raised her finger and wiggle it. Reia: Once there are counted and completed, they can quickly be disspelled. - Reia moved her finger to the right, surprised Kiva a little. Yet, nothing comes to mind for the moment. Reia: Like figments of its own imagination. I should've taught you this manuever during your Mark of Mastery. Kiva: It's okay. Glad that tactic would be handy later. Reia: Yeah, it would. Ratchet: Alright. Quorra- Send coordinates to Panem. Kiva: Yeah! Ratchet: To be clear, most of the crew are off-limits due to panic attacks very recently. However, Terra and Karai are fitted for the job. Reia: Understood. Anyone else you would recommend? Ratchet: Traximus, Alister, Presea and Kat. Those are the people I would recommend for the job. The rest of us are looking into a resistance rumor within the city. Reia: Resistance rumor?? Kiva: I think it's some kind of inspiration since the previous Hunger Games tournament. Reia: If Snow finds out that the people of the districts are resisting his rule, it'll be a massive bloodbath and we'll be caught in the middle of it. Kiva: Yikes... So, if we do this, would they finally calm and settle down? Reia: Possibly. We need to have faith in each other, believe it or not. Not just us, but the team members who will join us too. Kiva: That I can believe. Are we set? Reia: Not yet. Do me a favor and check on Terra. I'll check on the rest. Kiva: Sure. - Kiva walked towards her room, only to find him talking to Karai about his personal problem. Karai: Are you sure that this "Pandora" could be the key? Terra: At least, that's what the myth said. Kiva: Hi, Terra. Terra: Oh, hey. Kiva: What are you two talking about now? Karai: ..We think that the Pandora's Box myth has taken effect. Kiva: Pandora's Box? Terra: A Greek myth. According to legend, this jar is supposed to contain many evils, yet one thing is there as well. Kiva: Which is? Karai: Hope. Since its release in Oz, we think that the evil within the jar can increase the darkness in enemies' hearts. If we can destroy that energy in them, the captain's power will increase. It's like a balance. ..But it also means the captain would be gone when the job is done. Terra: I hate to say this, but somewhere along the way, we need to find someone named Pandora. Kiva: That won't be easy, since enemies are going to attack places a lot harder than normally. Karai: True. I'll ask Sasha to look into Pandora and her whereabouts while we are helping Ms. Everdeen. Kiva: Alright. - A knock was heard and Reia entered the room. Reia: Everyone is set. Are you guys ready? - Kiva puts her backpack with survival gear inside. Kiva: Yeah, we're ready. Reia: Alright then. Same as before, we are going for a HALO jump for entry. Kiva: Okay. - The entire gang are set and arrived in Panem's skies above. The dropship desends just enough for a HALO jump and landed safely near Katniss' position as the intro starts. Category:Scenes